The present invention relates in general to a window sealing assembly, and more particularly, to a window sealing assembly including a glass run channel and an inner flock seal which cooperate to provide a high quality seal around a vehicle door window opening. The window sealing assembly can be used around front or rear door window openings to provide a seal for a movable pane of window glass. To reduce wind noise the window seal assembly of the present invention allows the window pane to be disposed substantially adjacent with the vehicle door flange to produce a flush relationship.
In general, inner flock seals are formed by molding together multiple pieces with corner mold sections. This is necessary since most one piece extrusions cannot satisfactorily bend around a typical corner without losing shape and becoming distorted. Similarly, when two pieces of a glass run extrusion are inserted into an injection mold and joined with an elastomeric material the result is an interruption in the sealing lip. The molded area of the sealing lip has to be hand flocked in a laborious secondary operation. This interruption causes two discontinuities in the sealing surface at the knit line between the extrusion and the mold compound. In addition, this lip is molded in a position which has less interference to the glass and thus less seal pressure. Generally, a compromise is struck between seal pressure and durability with adverse effects on wind noise and sealing ability in the corner areas.
With regard to glass run channels, numerous attempts have been made to better secure the glass run channel to a vehicle door flange. However, many of the glass run channels currently in use are unnecessarily complicated in terms of structure and unduly expensive to manufacture. There is a need therefore for a window sealing assembly which has a significant interface at the corners and which is securely attached to the vehicle door flange.